


D’ya Wanna Be A Groupie?

by nondescriptee



Category: Inspiral Carpets (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Having fun mates it’s all being in a band it’s about, M/M, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondescriptee/pseuds/nondescriptee
Summary: Based on that quote of Noel slagging off piano players, or was it Liam? Don’t know. Anyway, it’s Inspiral Carpets touring days, the boys get litty.
Relationships: Clint Boon & Noel Gallagher, Clint Boon/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher & Clint Boon, Noel Gallagher/Clint Boon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	D’ya Wanna Be A Groupie?

“No keyboard player ever looks cool playing, ever.” Noel said to Clint after the gig was done for a while, the young man’s standing there, smoking a cig and not packing up the equipment. 

Taking a swig of his beer and putting it back down staring at Noel’s idleness, Clint picked up his keyboard, “Aren’t you supposed to be the roadie?” He walked past Noel to pack up his instrument.

Turning back to face the man shamelessly, “Think about it, you have to look down, and with your haircut, it looks like shite.” Noel said. He set up the equipment before the gig so now it’s not his job to take it down, he justified in his head, but he’ll be there supervising the keyboardist doing it though. The other roadies and band members are too busy enjoying their after show buzz in some other pub so nothing was getting done. He wouldn’t go with them, don’t really like them anyway, maybe except Mark Coyle, but everybody was always on thin fucking ice with Noel.

“Mate, I don’t really need this right now,” Clint looked up at Noel after putting his keyboard down, “Look at yourself, we have the same haircut.”

“But I’m not a keyboardist, aren’t I?” Noel took Clint’s beer and gulped it down after.

Clint smiled a little, “You really aren’t scared of getting sacked aren’t ya?”

“No,” He chuckled, tipsy evidently, “Not when you love me being your roadie so much.”

“Who said I liked you?” Clint continued to do Noel’s job for him, “Helped me a bit won’t you be so kind, Noel?”

“No, we can blame the others for being gone later,” Noel picked up an acoustic guitar, “Look, you’re sacking Graham that is.”

A few chords and melody passed by, Clint was actually mesmerised for a while, not by the music, no, but by the younger man complete immersion into the instrument and how good he looked slightly drunk in this vivid lighting.

“Shite, not gonna replace him for that, mate.” Clint’s verdict.

Noel raised his eyebrows, “Alright, now I’ll master the keyboard and steal your fucking job then, bollocks.” He said that calmly putting the guitar down. Clint didn’t entertain the thought,  _ Noel looks better playing guitar than keyboard _ , he reckoned. Clint preferred to see the younger man side profile and sweat glistering down his neck than him crouching down to tap some keys.

“I would love to see you try that is.” It’s pretty clear that none of them will get anything done at this hour, better wait for the band to come, pissed, there might be some damage but at least things will get done.

Noel silently looked down at his feet. The silence is comforting for a while until one of them decided to get out of here, fuck supervising the equipments, a man had to get himself drunk after doing a show. 

It ended with the both of them scavenging for unopened beer in the dressing room. Most of it weren’t even cold anymore so fuck it, Clint’s looking for his personal flask and downing it with Noel.

Only two of them next to each other on the sofa, “A pity we don’t have any snow” Noel said closing the cap of Clint’s flask, “Also what is this, you have a flask now? You’re in a band, just drink the whole bottle mate.”

“Just fancy having this on me.” Clint shrugged, pulling something out of his pocket, “Well, I still got some left, we can share.”

Noel’s face lit up, nothing better than getting fucked up with your mate after a gig. Clint was cutting them fat lines, making Noel exclaimed. They all digged their noses in nonetheless. The shock of the drug in their system took a while to adjust but after a few seconds, it’s pure heaven.

“You’re getting used to this now, like a groupie yeah?” Clint’s enlarged pupil staring at Noel’s own, “Getting drugs for free for doing jackshit but hanging out with the band?”

Noel laughs, “Groupies do a lot more, they don’t play guitar for you that’s one…” He slurred on his speech a little, thinking about what kind of groupie experiences Clint had before. Not like he didn’t know, he traveled with the band and knew what they’re doing almost all the time. But not really, not the small details.

“What do you know about it? What do they do?” Clint asked, immediately got a blowjob motion by Noel. Giving him too much ideas now, as he wanted the younger man to do exactly that. He’s quite dumbfounded by the effects Noel had on him, or maybe that’s the drugs. He found himself thinking like a teenage boy, just wanting the younger man under him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Noel felt the heat rising up his face, Clint’s hungry gaze made him feel like being cornered. He actually didn’t mind this at all, loved a little attention from the man. 

The silence was uncomfortable due to the tension, like they crossed a line somewhere, “What? Me sucking an imaginary cock got you too turned on, mate?” Noel asked Clint, yes the boner in his pants, that’s the line they crossed.

Clint turned away a bit, nothing to be embarrassed by, Noel wasn’t freaked out by this and he knew Noel wouldn’t tolerate anything that ticked him the wrong way. Turning back, not looking any less horny, “Would you fancy sucking my cock now?” Noel only raised his eyebrows at that question, no extreme reaction.

“That’s quick, shouldn’t you at least tell me I’m pretty or how bad the singer is in bed first?” Noel asked, “Not a gentleman at all.” Don’t know if it’s the drugs in his system or it’s his own wish, both again. Noel slowly lowered his body until he’s between the older man’s legs.

“Bla bla don’t fuck the singer I’m a better shag bla bla bla you’re fit as fuck bla bla bla, is that enough for you princess?” Clint held Noel’s chin, making him look up, staring at each other.

“Eh, fuck you.” It’s too far now, couldn’t go back even if they wanted to. Noel’s taking off Clint’s belt. And Clint realized this was actually happening and took a sharp breath.

Noel was too focused right now, tensed, the only mission is to get Clint’s pants off of him. Pulling away from the older man’s grip to take his zipper off, only to be pulled back up. They hit each other face violently, hungrily kissed each other, “I don’t usually let groupies kiss me, no.” Noel not knowing how to deal with that information Clint just told him, gulped silently and pulled back down to continue with the task he was doing.

Facing Clint’s half-hard dick in front of his face, he suddenly forgot what to do. So he just awkwardly gripped it. “Ouch mate, not too hard” Clint crunched his face. 

Noel’s sparkling eyes looked up Clint’s hurtful face, how can a puppy ever hurt you? Noel gripped a bit tighter which made Clint winced, then immediately took his head into his mouth. 

The younger man knew to be careful with his teeth for Clint had complained about some girl’s teeth-filled blowjob once to the band. But not too careful now, Noel would love to use all teeth just to spite Clint calling him a princess. Yeah that would satisfy the little devils in him but that’s too much work, he only wanted Clint to enjoy this moment. It’s definitely the drugs, Noel’s convincing himself.

Slowly taking his length to its fullness, mouth watering at the lips, a sight to behold. 

It’s not Noel without some snarky comments, “Better than any other groupie ye? Might have to put extra into my paycheck now.” Clint’s impatient face stared down at Noel to put him in between those wet lips again. And he did, faster this time, in a rhythm.

Clint sighed; it felt good: the drugs, the booze, and the lovely young man taking his cock so willingly sitting right between him. He moved his hands to stroke the man’s hair, urging him to take his length some more. Noel choked on it a bit, not letting much of it show because he’s Noel Gallagher, when had he ever been famous for showing his emotions. But he would still moan a little, from the ecstasy and the rush from doing all of this. Noel’s hands are placed on Clint’s thighs and gripping on it to ignore his own boner growing in his jeans.

“Lovelier than any groupie for sure,” Clint moaned into it as he felt himself hitting the back of Noel’s throat. The comment encouraged Noel to do whatever needed to take Clint’s sanity away. Hollowed cheeks and all, sucking him off like his life depended on it. Clint thought to himself,  _ might actually have to put some extra quids into his paycheck for this _ . He wanted to call Noel his whore, something demeaning, but he knew Noel would stop and bit down his dick immediately so he didn’t.

As Clint’s cock was twitching more than usual, almost off its cliff, Noel took him out of his mouth with a pop.

“Fucccckkkkkkk…” With a groan from Clint, disappointment filled his eyes.

The younger man got a little satisfaction from this, he placed the tip on his tongue and continued to jerk him off with his hand. It doesn’t feel as good as being inside of his warm mouth but the sight of it. Noel’s looking straight up at him, tongue out like some real hooker’s move, everything was fucking blurry, glistering, fucking perfect. And he came at the sight of that.

His spunk got on Noel’s tongue and lips and a little bit on his cheeks and chin, dripping down real slowly. That. Clint will never forget it if the cocaine let him.

  
  



End file.
